


Gamers fall down

by bitterburns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Gaming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Not Serious, Parody, Satire, Swearing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterburns/pseuds/bitterburns
Summary: They targeted gamers, they failed to rise up





	Gamers fall down

Ledit exited the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. Entering his room making sure not to trip over any of the wires on the ground went into his large closet. After tossing with himself over the Punisher shirt and gamers don't die we respawn, he choose the latter. For pants some simply jeans will suffice but not before wiping away the cheeto dust. 

"Morning mother." Ledit said as the middle aged woman was watching the local news station. The reporter on the news seemed to be at the scene of a killing judging by the blood splatters on the floor,ambulances in the background, and the caption read "12 dead 15 injured in car accident." "We believe the cause of the accident was this nintendo switch the driver had appeared to have been playing the rare indie game, The witcher 3 while driving causing him to hit into another car that got sent flying in the direction of shoppers." The old woman stood up and yelled. "THIS IS WHY WE NEED TO BAN VIDEO GAMES!" Ledit was lost in his own thoughts trying to conceal his power level "This is why I dislike the lamestream media and my only source of information are anime message boards." Trying to subside his anger and enter the freezer looking for his 4:00pm breakfast.

"Mother where is the honey mustard sauce?" Ledit was checking the cabinets for his golden sauce as it formed a superb combination with his chicken tenders. "You spilled it all when you were playing a video game." The woman said before changing her TV channel to a rerun of Dr.Phil. While disappointing Ledit used BBQ sauce which felt hollow as he dipped and bite. "This episode is about gamers, son come here." The old woman said, truth be told he only cared about her as maid more than a mother, when she finally croaked he would get a mail ordered bride from her life insurance, she would stay home and do all the chores while he just games all day. Ledit grabbed his wallet before exiting. He had saved enough good boy points to get another video game. Without a car he was left with no choice besides using public transport. While at the bus stop say near a petite woman, she was on her phone playing candy crush. "FAKE GAMER FAKE GAMER." He screamed causing the woman to run away, yet another woman fails to understand him. The bus pulled up and ledit entered. He was forced to go into the backseats, largely due to his cumstained aheago shirt causing parents to complain and shield the eyes of children. The people at the very back of the bus started to move up in order to avoid him. Too avoid a dull ride he pulled out his android phone and went to a totally legit website to watch his new favorite iseaki anime. "Help! I've been lost in a fantasy world with monstergirls in which I a former loser becomes the literal messiah of this medieval world after getting ran over by an 16 wheeler, and form a harem of slave monster girls but it's okay because I'm a good slave owner and they want to have sex with me but I don't notice." His favorite parts are during the fifth scene of the MC touching a girls boobies and then acting embarrassed. Their were eyes thrown at his general direction especially the moaning. The only one to say anything about it was one thirty something year old holding her son's hand. "Please my we've been having a bad day, his father might get laid off and his dog just died." The small child had tears forming. "YOUR DOG DIED OH MY CHUNGUS YOU'RE JUST LIKE JOHN WICK." Ledit said posting a picture of this stranger to upload it online later without their permission. The bus had stopped as he went to unpause and he started to get up. His destination was gamestop to buy the new game in a longer running franchise so he can complain about it until the next game in the franchise comes out and the last one becomes GOTY. Clark the guy who's been providing him video games for the past six years. Ledit didn't want to say anything but he had to deal with the fact Clark was a politics "Did you have to be born black, that seems like forced diversity TBH." He said during their first meeting.

Clark had a gun in his hand. Ledit's dream of physically assualting someone and being legally justified to do so was finally coming true. Clark poured gasoline on the gamestop before throwing a match setting the store ablaze along with the games inside. 

"OH NO THE VIDEO GAMES!" Ledit screamed. "Didn't you hear game over man, game over." Clark said loading the gun pointing it straight at his head. "If I'm going to die I want it to be one my terms" The gun went off splattering his brains on the pavement his limp and lifeless body falling over to its side.

Clark was a man with friends and family. He had many struggles in his life but now he was dead. All the joy he spread ceased, his pain his suffering ended. In the traditional gamer way he editied a picture of him next to Harambe and pressed F on his phone. He has no reason to stay at this location and took a bus home.

At his home Ledit went to watch his favorite youtuber. The quarterpounder. After making his 100th video on captain marvel in which he claims Brie Larsion is the literal anti-christ he made a video about a recent outrage involving twitter users.

"So the SJWs are going bonkers over the new HD remake of Rapeplay, rapeplay: the comlector edition ." The gamingduude said as he pulled the tweet which is said to inspire the video. The tweet on question had a total of 3 likes and 1 retweet and said "rape makes me feel a little uncomfortable." The gamingduude was padding his video with the usual padding to get is pass the 10 minute mark. The funko pops in the background started to rumble some falling over before the entire room began to shake. Soon the door was kicked over by a group of what appears to be swat members with guns pointed at the man. "I encouraged my fans to swat others not myself!" The youtuber screamed as the men broke his video games and gaming computer. "I tried to warn you that the left was the true nazis if you ignored basically everything except their view on nature and economy, but even then the latter could be argued as a form a recruitment more than promise." He was dragged away by the men and shortly after the video ended.

Ledit wiped a tear from his face watching a brave gamer getting punished by the SJWs. He hated progressives so much he wished he made his own language that was subtle to only people in the know will be able to infer the true meaning, like a whistle only a dog could hear. Ledit in his heated gamer moment started to trash his room ripping off paper,breaking glasses, and saying racial slurs. He opened the box of the game he promised to boycott so he could destroy it when he gets mad as we know companies have a deep care after you buy their product. The thrashing continued for a few moments before he calmed down and went back to his computer and hoped on twitter to find the most terrifying headline he had ever seen.

"VIDEO GAMES HAVE BEEN DECLARED THE ROOT OF ALL EViL."

After reading the headline it showed a video of the pope. "The apple Adam and Eve ate from the forbidden garden wasn't a apple, while a popular theory was the fruit was vague due to the original Hebrew text could be read as fruit in general a more shocking discovery has been made." Two guards showed a picture nude man and woman playing an a PC. "It was never a fruit it was an apple gaming laptop with tetris on it, meaning gaming is the route of all sin." "As of today all gamers will be locked up and placed in maximum security prison until the day they have been cleared of their sins, all video game devs will be arrested for life with no chance of parole."

"At first they targeted nintendo fans and I did not speak because I was not a nintendo fan." "Then they targeted playstation fans and I did not speak because I was not a playstation fan." "Then they targeted xbox fans and I did not speak because I was not an xbox fans." "Then they targeted PC gamers and I laughed because they can their PCs could only handle ten megasharts, but now they targeted me." He wrote on twitter.com. Reading the comments attached to the post knowing his time was now limited before the anti-gamer task force captures him. "This is like 1983 or whatever" "Sure people talk about slavery,Angel island, homosexuality only recently being legalized but no group has suffered half as much as gamers." Looking out the window Ledit saw a swat car in his drive way and heard the door go flying in the living room. The sound of marching could be heard coming from the stairs. He hadn't practiced the blade enough to fight them head on. He could use a cumjar for chemical warfare but it would most likely backfire with him getting knocked out by the musk of the jar. Before the swat came he got out a wine glass and some mountain dew. As he was finishing drinking it the task force was in his room with guns pointed at him. Holding his arms up he was grabbed and thrown in the back of a car. as the car drove to an unknown to him location he whispered something under his breath "We really do live in a society"


End file.
